


Sugar, We're Going Down

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Depressing as fuck, M/M, Peterick, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU One Shot where Patrick Stump died age twenty nine in a tragic accident.  Pete Wentz, his lover is left alone, and he... he just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO SUBJECTS SUCH AS DEATH AND/OR SUICIDE. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY FIC, IS VERY ANGSTY AND DEPRESSING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_Patrick Martin Stumph._  The words mocked Pete as he stared down to the headstone.  His beloved Trick had been at the tender age of twenty nine when tragedy tore him away  from his arms.  Plus, it had been something so simplistic that had ended his precious life prematurely.  A car accident.

Patrick had been only less than a mile away from his home with Pete when the lethal crash took place.  When the police unexpectedly visited Pete to tell him the horrible news, he refused to believe it.  He cried so much and literally felt his heart smash into pieces.  Nobody understood that he had loved Patrick more than life itself, more than words or sanity could ever rationalise.  On that day, his whole world ended alongside his treasured Patrick.  His forever.

So he stood, looking over his best friend and more’s resting place, feeling estranged from every mourner who thought they knew Patrick.  Pete’s close friends and bandmates Joe and Andy stood silently with their heads bowed, watching, knowing no words could heal Pete’s broken heart, fix his ripped soul, end his woe.

 

Pete knelt, feeling burning tears gather in his whiskey brown eyes.  He thought of Patrick, the youthful features, the bewitching blue-green orbs, the messy strawberry-blond hair, the ridiculously geeky glasses that suited him so perfectly.  Oh, and the fedora.  Pete reflected on a memory of himself playfully putting the garment upon his own head, grinning like an idiotic Cheshire Cat.  Just the thought made the corner of his mouth twitch in a nostalgic smile.  Soon it faded, being replaced by a upset lip wobble, almost with tears.

_Damn it_ , Pete cursed himself, _I promised I was fine, that I wouldn’t cry!_

But deep within himself, he knew that his resolve was dissolving and that he was weakening.  He faltered slightly, then prepared to say his final farewell.

_ “Trick…” he choked out, “Oh, Patrick.  You had to, didn’t you?  You had to leave m _ _ e!” his voice broke, “Oh, God…” _

He lowered his head and felt scolding tears slide down his cheeks.  His breath left him in slow, ragged gasps and it tore Andy and Joe apart to see him in this state.  Joe rested a comforting hand on Pete’s rising and falling back to which he shrugged off, rather violently.  Pete stood, turning to them, eyes sharpening with rage.

 

“Don’t!” he hissed, “Just don’t.  You can’t make this okay, nobody can!  Patrick’s… Patrick’s…”

Andy tried to reason with him, “Pete-”

“No!”  he brutally interrupted before anyone could begin, “Don’t spout some bullshit about how it’ll get better or how he’s in a ‘better place’ - I don’t wanna hear it, I don’t even fucking care!  I just want him back…”

Yet again, he faltered, and if he didn’t get away from the cemetery, he would’ve broken down. So he broke into a sprint, not stopping until he found himself so out of breath that he almost passed out.  Inhaling panicky, it took him a few minutes to gather where he was - at the local bridge.

 

He walked to the edge and clambered up, barely even consider how high up he was.  He did the worst thing next; he looked down.  It was bizarre, usually heights terrified him to hell, but he felt no fear whatsoever.

Memories leaked through his thoughts - meeting the naive young Patrick, their passionate first kiss, their fights, their make ups, the times they held each other when the world seemed to fall apart - each and every one just reminded him that he was gone.  He shuffled closer to the edge.  He knew this way he’d be with his darling Patrick, reunited instead of torn away.

But what of Andy and Joe; they’d be crushed.  It was so selfish of Pete to even be interested in ending it.  But Pete didn’t care; he missed Patrick so much it was killing him and he wanted it all to stop.

So his dry, chapped lips released the cracked words, “Sugar, we’re going down”

Then he stepped off the ledge and proceeded to fall.  As he plummeted, he swore he heard Patrick’s sweet, soft voice whisper repeatedly, “Forever…”

There was a sharp, agonising pain, the feel of water filling his lungs as he drowned, then nothing.  Pure, silent bliss.  Pete was now with his Patrick, as it was meant to be, shrouded in his warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was crappy, I got the idea whilst listening to Golden.


End file.
